The Beast
by Raven's Shadow of Light
Summary: Beast Boy knocks on Raven’s door in the middle of the night telling her he needs help. He is afraid of the Beast inside of him and he admits that it has gotten out more than once. Can Raven help him conquer his inner demon? BBxRae
1. Realizations

_**Summary: **Beast Boy knocks on Raven's door in the middle of the night telling her he needs help. He is afraid of the Beast inside of him and he admits that it has gotten out more than once. Can Raven help him conquer his inner demon? And will she learn how to deal with her own troubles along the way?_

A/N: This takes places after The End.

Chapter One

Beast Boy awoke in a cold sweat breathing hard. He looked around the room; his eyes searching every corner as if something lay lurking in the shadows. He rubbed his eyes tiredly then tried to go back to sleep but the fear of nightmares kept him awake.

Lately the incident of The Beast was scaring him. He couldn't get Raven's terrified scream out of his mind. It was like his mind was trying to remember exactly what happened and it kept replaying the scene over and over

"Maybe I should talk to her." he said out loud. He glanced at the clock and sighed. Raven would kill him for waking her up at two in the morning but he couldn't stand it any longer. Truth be told he was terrified of himself and what might happen to the others if he got too angry. Beast Boy dropped to the floor with the grace of a cat then slipped out the door and down the corridor to Raven's room. He tapped on it softly

"Raven, I'm really sorry to bother you this early but I really need to talk to you." there was the sound of movement inside and after a moment the door slid open ever so slightly to reveal two deep violet eyes

"Do you know what time it is?" she asked groggily. Beast Boy nodded then smiled inwardly. Seeing Raven like his was a little funny but it did not make him forget his reason for coming here at this late hour

"I'm sorry if I woke you up."

"I wasn't really sleeping anyway. You've been keeping me up." her tone was half sarcastic and half serious

"What are you talking about?" Raven yawned slightly then answered him

"You're having nightmares and you're emotions are driving me crazy. I'm going to go ahead and guess that's why you're here."

"You'd be right. If you want to talk about this later I'll let you get some sleep or something." Raven shook her head

"I'm not going to get to sleep anyway. If I wake up in the middle of the night I never go back to sleep." she turned away from the door as it opened a little more

"Can I come in?"

"Sure just don't-."

"Touch anything I know." Raven glared at him and he mentally kicked himself. He stepped into the room slowly. It looked the same as it had two years ago when he had ventured in here with Cyborg. A large black chest in the corner rattled loudly

"And that's been keeping me up as well." Raven muttered under her breath as she walked over to it slowly

"Please my sweet Raven let me free once more. I don't know what came over me the last time. Please accept my humble apology" a soft male voice said from the trunk. Even though it was muffled Beast Boy recognized Malchior's voice. Raven kicked the truck sharply and the talking stopped

"Can't you just burn the stupid thing?"

"I wish but the curse prevents it. But I'd rather have him locked in there than in the hands of some other stupid girl. Anyway let's talk so I can get some sleep." she sat down at the head of the bed and stared at him. After a moment he shifted uncomfortably under her gaze

"Err where should I sit?"

"I don't care!" Rave snapped. Beast Boy looked at her with hurt eyes and she sighed "Sorry this lack of sleep is getting to me. Just sit on the bed or the floor I don't care." Beast Boy sat on the bed across from her so they could talk face to face

"I'm worried about the Beast." he blurted out after a long silence. Raven looked surprised

"Why? Cyborg gave you the cure. You're better now; why should you be worried about it?" the changeling shifted anxiously as she stared at him waiting for a reply

"Because I've turned into it after that." he said in a voice barely above a whisper. Raven had to strain to hear him. She sat back astonished for a long time

"I'm not imagining it or making it up Raven I swear it." Beast Boy said urgently. Raven snapped out of her trance and looked him in the eye

"How many times and where did it happen?"

"Only three. Twice I was afraid something was happening so I flew to the outskirts of the city before I changed and the third time was here in the Tower."

"Where in the Tower?" Raven prompted

"In my room. I was able to turn myself back almost immediately but it took a lot of energy and my uniform and room was trashed." Raven stood up and headed for the door

"Come on." she ordered. Beast Boy got up and trotted after her. She opened the door to his room and looked around. She couldn't tell if there had been a struggle because everything was a mess. But there were a few slash marks on his bedposts. Beast Boy sat down on the bottom bunk and held his head in his hands

"What's wrong with me Rae?" he whispered. Raven ignored the use of her nickname and sat down beside him feeling a bit awkward

"Don't worry Beast Boy. We'll help you get through this." the boy's head shot up

"No you can't tell the others please." he begged. Raven stared at him blankly for a moment trying to make sense of the jumbled emotions he was sending off. Fear was the main one

"Why not? We're definitely going to need their help with this and I can't keep a secret about something so important."

"I just can't tell them. Robin…" his voice trailed off as he thought back over the interrogation his masked leader had put him through. He had been so afraid and angry at himself

"What about Robin?" Raven asked gently. Beast Boy sighed and rested his chin on his folded hands

"While you were out Robin kept asking me what happened and I couldn't remember for the life of me. All I remembered was claws shooting out of my hands and you screaming." Raven looked at him strangely

"Is that what you've been dreaming about?"

"Yes. It just keeps playing over and over in my mind. It's like I keep trying to remember what happened even though I know I can't." he paused and looked at the girl sitting beside him "I'm sorry that I've been keeping you up."

"It's nothing I can't handle. How long has this been going on?" Beast Boy hesitated then looked out the window as he answered

"Ever since the whole end of the world deal. When we were fighting I changed because I was afraid that you were going to get hurt. But that time I gave up control. I don't really remember anything until I got it under control and changed back." Raven's face hardened. Even though it had been six months since her father had come to Earth she was still very sensitive about it

"Why are you so worried if you are able to exercise control over it even if it takes a while?"

"Because Rae. I'm not used to this and I'm afraid of it. I don't want to hurt you or anyone else. I know you said it was Adonis but we looked so much alike that it could have been me who attacked you." Raven pursed her lips and nodded. The changeling's green skin paled to a sickly lime green color

"I suppose you have a point." Raven waited for his reaction. To her surprise he turned away wiping his eyes quickly

"Raven I'd rather die than hurt you." he caught her eyes pleadingly "You have to believe that."

"I do Beast Boy. But you have to realize that it wasn't you. Just trust me on that one okay?" Beast Boy nodded and took a shuddering breath

"I just don't want you guys to get hurt because of me." Raven sighed and stood up looking around the room. The sun was starting to rise and was basking the room in an orange glow.


	2. The HIVE

Chapter Two:

Disclaimer: I do not on the Teen Titans (wish I did but I don't)

(A/N: This takes place six months after The End)

Robin stumbled into the living room yawning and rubbing his eyes. Breakfast smells were floating in from the kitchen. He walked over to the bar and sat down in a chair. Beast Boy was flipping waffles by the stove and Raven was sipping her normal tea at the other end of the table

"Good Morning." Robin mumbled

"A good morning is an oxymoron." Raven replied in her monotone. Beast Boy rolled his eyes as he sat down with a pile of waffles that were a pasty white color

"Couldn't you just eat normal waffles?" Raven asked in disgust

"No because they have eggs in them and that means that several chickens were killed." he said stuffing his face full of the tofu waffles

"They weren't ever alive." Raven grumbled to herself. Robin smiled and shook his head. They had the same argument almost every morning except when the alarm interrupted. He started to cook his own breakfast along with something for Starfire

"Fixing something for your girlfriend?" Beast Boy asked teasingly. Robin nodded absently

"Yep." Beast Boy and Raven exchanged a look then he burst out laughing. Raven allowed herself a small smile but she hid it behind her tea mug. Robin stared at Beast Boy who was now rolling around on the floor laughing and holding his sides

"What'd I say?" he asked looking at the telepath girl. Raven shrugged then went over in front of the window and fell in her trance.

Half an hour later Starfire and Robin were sitting at the table eating an talking, Beast Boy was playing one player video games and Cyborg still had to make an appearance. Raven was pretending to meditate but she was really watching her teammates in the reflection off the large window. Mostly she was looking at Beast Boy. The green changeling seemed a little depressed. She was debating whether to go over and talk to him when the alarm rang. Robin got up and started tapping out commands on the computer. Soon after that Cyborg came bursting through the doors

"Who is it?"

"The HIVE are robbing a bank. Titans Go!" Robin answered. Everyone headed downstairs into the garage then piled into Cyborg's car.

Jinx laughed as she spun around in a circle pink waves erupting from her hands causing the vault in front of her to split open. Gizmo was hacking into the system and Mammoth was carrying all the goods. Suddenly all the walls turned black and a raven shaped energy came out of the wall depositing all the Titans

"Well, well if it isn't the Teen Titans. Attack Pattern Gamma!" Jinx yelled running at Raven who shielded herself from the pink haired sorceress' attacks. Beast Boy turned himself into a jungle cat and pounced at the girl from behind. She spun around letting waves of pink magic swirl around her. Beast Boy was thrown into Raven. They both landed on the floor groaning

"Well I knew a girl who wore that sissy dress (Mother Mae I) couldn't be that powerful." Jin said standing over the two. Raven's body crackled with black energy and Beast Boy growled since he was still a leopard

"But at least it was something other than that depressing blue cloak." Jinx laughed mockingly then let her hands and eyes glow a light pink color. She aimed at Beast Boy first but he wasn't there. Something tapped her shoulder lightly and she turned to look. Behind her was a large T-Rex and she was looking directly into its slightly opened mouth. It snorted almost blowing her backwards. Raven lay on the ground watching the green animal for a long time. Jinx was frozen in fear. The dinosaur roared at the girl and she screamed then fainted. Beast Boy turned back into a human and looked from Jinx to Raven

"Need a lift?" he asked holding out one hand to her. Raven took it hesitantly and he hauled her to her feet

"Thanks." she looked down at the semi-unconscious body of Jinx then saw the other Titans tying up the other two HIVE members

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." black energy wrapped around the pink haired sorceress making it impossible for her to escape. (the next two parts were going on while BB and Raven were fighting Jinx)

Starfire flew up holding Robin's wrist tightly. Gizmo fired mini rockets at her and they exploded creating large amounts of smoke making it hard for the alien girl to see where she was going

"Star let me down." Robin called. Starfire obeyed then stopped her mad dodging and threw starbolts at the rockets causing them to explode farther away from her and closer to Gizmo

"This'll teach you." he yelled. A long wire snaked out and clamped itself around Starfire's wrist. An electric shock came through the wire and went through the alien. She screamed in pain then turned to the midget her eyes glowing bright green. She yanked the arm that was attached to the wire up in the air with all her strength. Gizmo was thrown up into the air yelling and shouting. Starfire broke the bracelet easily while he was still in the air from her jerk

"Robin catch." she called throwing the boy down to her leader. Robin took off his backpack and sliced clean through it with a bard-a-rang. Gizmo lay on the ground stunned from Starfire's jerking.

Cyborg felt himself sliding backwards and sparks flew from under his feet as Mammoth pushed on his hands. The giant was easily stronger than Cyborg but he wasn't nearly as smart. Cyborg dropped down letting the massive teen roll over his metal body. He opened up his sonic cannon and fired three rapid shots. He waited for the smoke to clear then his human eye widened in surprise as Mammoth charged out of the smoke and rammed him into the wall covered in vaults. Cyborg punched him back a few feet giving him a chance to shoot a rocket out of his shoulder. It hit dead on and released a sonic blast. Mammoth dropped to his knees groaning

"Boo-ya!" Cyborg yelled holding up his fingers in his classic victory pose. The other Titans walked over smiling

"Good job Cyborg. Let's get these guys to jail then we can go back to the Tower and eat some breakfast."

"More like brunch." Raven mumbled levitating the still knocked out Jinx behind her.

Later after everyone had eaten and headed off to do their normal routines Raven climbed the stairs leading to the roof. Her room seemed too stifling and small for meditation and Cyborg was playing music in the main room at ear splitting levels

"I don't see how anyone can even bear for music to be that loud." Raven grumbled opening the door. She heard a loud angry sobbing and froze

"Well BB, you managed to help save the city yet again. Yahoo." Beast Boy said dejectedly. He was sitting down with his legs hanging over the roof's edge. Raven floated quietly over to him and waited to see if he would say more

"Sometimes, I wish I didn't have these powers." he mumbled feeling the tips of his green ears

"If you didn't you wouldn't have met any of us." Raven said quietly. Beast Boy jumped then caught sight of her

"Oh hey Rae."

"Raven." she corrected

"Right, listen thanks for letting me talk to you last night. I needed to tell someone." Raven nodded then sat down then pulled her knees tightly to her chest

"Beast Boy, I've been thinking about what you said last night."

"I said a lot of things last night." the changeling said lightly trying to avoid the subject. Raven looked over at him. Their eyes met for a long time. Beast Boy could see Raven's eyes clearly since she wasn't wearing her hood. She rarely wore it unless they were fighting or she was embarrassed about something

"I'm talking about what you said about needing help. If you'll let me I will help you." she got up and started for the door. A small whimpering sound made her stop. Beast Boy was behind her wiping his eyes

"Please help me Rae." he said looking up at her. She smiled

"No problem."


	3. Slade

Chapter Three: Slade

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans and I never will so stop rubbing it in!

(A/N: This chapter is REALLY LONG!)

Raven sighed in content as she inhaled the herbal teas sent. Beast Boy was thumping his leg impatiently. He didn't like waiting and being in Raven's room made him nervous. Not because it was dark that had never bothered him but because he now realized he knew very little about her private life. This was her sanctuary, her refuge from the world

"Beast Boy!" Raven said snapping her fingers under his nose. He jumped slightly and looked at the girl

"Could you at least try to pretend like you're listening?" she asked crossing her arms in fake annoyance

"Sorry Rae I was thinking."

"For the hundredth time my name is Raven." the girl grumbled to herself. In truth she really didn't mind Beast Boy calling her Rae. She considered the changeling her best friend. Robin and Starfire were always busy with each other and Cyborg had his car so most of the time he was the only one available

"Hello Raven? Can you come back to the land of the living?" Beast Boy asked waving a hand in front of her face. Raven snapped out of her trance and the boy chuckled

"Guess we're both feeling a little spacey today."

"Yes I suppose so." Raven set her tea mug down on the floor then looked at the green teenager. Before either of them could say anything more Robin's voice came over the intercom

"Titans get down here." his voice was strained as if he was angry. Raven placed one hand on Beast Boy's shoulder and a black raven scooped them up then deposited them in the living room. Slade's face covered the large screen

"Hello Raven." he said smirking under his mask

"Slade." she returned calmly. Starfire and Cyborg were already standing beside Robin looking at the man hatefully. Beast Boy was staggering around slightly from Raven's teleporting

"What do you want?" Robin asked

"Must you always ask the same question Robin? After six months that's all you can come up with? Pitiful really."

"Shut up." Beast Boy growled under his breath. Slade turned is attention towards the changeling

"Temper, temper my little green friend. We wouldn't want an accident to happen would we? We wouldn't want anyone to get hurt again would we?" Beast Boy's face turned a sickly lime green color. His hands clenched into fists

"What do you want with BB?" Cyborg demanded. Slade smirked

"This message is for him alone. He knows where to meet me." the screen went blank and Beast Boy collapsed into the sofa groaning

"Beast Boy, what does Slade mean?" Starfire asked

"I don't know. I really don't." he shook his head. Raven studied the boy carefully, his face was as pale as it could get for being green and he looked tired

"Robin can I talk to you?"

"Sure Raven." they walked into the hallway leaving Beast Boy to be comforted by Cyborg and Starfire

"What's up?"

"I think Slade's talking about the Beast."

"But we gave BB the antidote." Raven nodded then silently apologized to Beast Boy

"It wasn't the chemicals Robin. That just brought it out. He told me that he could feel it inside of him. Like it wanted to get out." she decided not to tell Robin about him changing into it just yet

"But how could Slade know about it? He was dead when it happened."

"We don't know that for sure. Trigorn could have had him spying on us until my birthday came around."

"So what do we do?"

"Keep an eye on Beast Boy. I have a feeling he knows what Slade's talking about but he's just not telling us."

"Okay." Raven turned to go back into the room "Hey Raven, how do you know this anyway?"

"He told me."

"Why didn't he just talk to all of us?"

"Because he's afraid. For some reason the Beast tried to protect me so maybe he feels safer confiding in someone that it won't attack."

"There's something else." Robin stated. Raven hesitated then continued

"You scared him."

"What? When?" Raven turned back around to look at her leader. His masked eyes held hers

"When you were interrogating him. When you said those things you made him think it was him who hurt me and it scared him." Robin nodded then turned to go upstairs probably to track Slade's transmission. Raven went back into the main room to find Starfire and Cyborg talking in low tones on the sofa

"Where's Beast Boy?"

"We were talking and he suddenly ran out of the room. He looked pretty upset." Cyborg said.

Raven walked out of the main room and closed her eyes trying to find Beast Boy's presence. He was up on the roof. She walked up the stairs slowly. Rain was pattering the windows lightly. Thunder rumbled from far away. Normally she would be meditating or reading in her room but this was much more important

"Beast Boy, are you up here?" she asked opening the door and raising a raven shaped shield over her head (like the one on 'Haunted')

"What do you want?" his figure was sitting cross legged by the edge of the roof watching rain drops hit the ocean. His voice was strangely harsh

"Why are you out here? You'll get sick." he laughed hollowly making Raven shiver slightly

"Like you really care." Raven came a bit closer letting her shield's wings spread over him as well

"I do care Beast Boy. You're my friend."

"Sure you are Raven. But for future reference friends keep promises and don't lie to each other."

"What are you talking about?" Raven asked in frustration. Beast Boy turned around and stood up so he was at eye level

"You told Robin. You said you wouldn't and you did. You lied to me." water was streaked all over his face but Raven couldn't tell if they were rain drops or tears

"Beast Boy I'm sorry. I was worried about you. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm not a little kid Raven; just because I act like one sometimes doesn't mean you can treat me like one all the time. I can take care of myself." Raven opened her mouth to yell but she stopped and her eyes softened as her anger flowed away

"I know you can take care of yourself. And I know that I treat you like a little kid a lot and I'm sorry. And I'm sorry I broke my promise and you have every right to hate me for it but I was worried."

"Why do you even care?"

"I told you. You're my friend. Maybe my best friend." the boy turned his eyes up to look at her. Raven felt herself blush lightly but she returned his gaze

"You really mean that?"

"I don't say anything I don't mean." she answered sitting down next to him. He sighed and sat down as well

"I'm sorry for yelling." he said

"It's okay." Beast Boy smiled weakly

"Thanks Raven." the two of them stared out over the water for a long time each waiting for the other to break the silence. But what did break the silence was the alarm

"Let's go." Raven said quickly getting to her feet. Beast Boy ran after her and they both skidded into the main room. Robin and the other two were there

"It's Slade." Robin said.

Slade smirked as he pulled wads of cash from the bank vault. In truth he had no need for the money but he needed to draw the Titans out. Sure enough the screeching of tires could be heard and Robin's order to search the building came loud and clear. Slade clicked open one of his pockets and drew out a bo staff. He had some revenge to carry out before his other plan could be put into motion. He ran out of the building and headed down the street

"Titans follow him!" Robin yelled. Several starbolts hit the ground behind Slade making him pick up his pace a bit.

Soon they came to his abandoned hide out. He was able to leap up onto one of the wrap around walkways before the Titans got there. They can into the room and got into fighting positions

"Well Titans this place sure brings back memories. Doesn't it?" Slade dropped to the ground easily. No one moved to attack

"What's the matter Titans?" he asked tauntingly. After a moment there was a loud rumble and several large gears fell on top of him encased in a black mist

"Idiot." Raven muttered letting her magic fade from her hands. The Titans walked over to the pile of metal and looked around

"Could he have moved?" Starfire asked picking up a rather large gear and tossing it aside easily. Cyborg shook his head and tapped at his scanners

"I don't think so. Raven dropped those things too fast for him to…" Robin's words were silenced and he fell forward. Slade was standing behind him bo staff in hand

"Do not underestimate me Robin." the boy got up and stood with his team "Six months of rigorous training has made me even stronger than before. And I have a revenge plot to carry out." he threw the staff straight at Raven like a spear. Raven just stared as the staff flew straight for her head unable to move or protect herself. Suddenly someone pushed her out of the way and the staff snapped in half. Beast Boy stood with Raven behind him. He had turned into a tiger and was baring his teeth at Slade

"Hey Slade. This'll cut you down to size." Cyborg yelled firing his sonic cannon at the man. Slade flipped out of the way and the blast hit Starfire who was aiming a starbolt. She dropped to the ground and was knocked out cold

"Starfire!" Robin yelled running over to the girl. Raven threw a shield over herself and her friends

"Take her to the Tower. Beast Boy and I can handle Slade." she said after a moment. Robin glanced at his friend and teammate

"You're sure you can handle him?" Raven nodded then winced as Slade hammered on the shield

"Just go." she ordered letting her shield fall. Slade charged at the two remaining Titans twirling another bo staff. Beast Boy tackled him as a tiger and Raven threw him into a wall. The man groaned as he slid to the ground

"Guess being mortal has it's disadvantages doesn't it Slade?" Raven said letting her cloak wrap around her body hiding it from view. She looked like a blue pillar with eyes

"Well since your father is gone I'll have to take my revenge out on you." he threw out a hand and a disk flew out. The walkway above Raven exploded and fell

"Raven!" Beast Boy screamed running over to the pile of metal. He started digging at the pile not bothering to change into anything

"Leave her boy." Slade said looking at the changeling who turned to him with tears in his emerald eyes

"She will never care for you. Not the way you want her to. You don't seem to have very good luck with girls do you? I would have given up after the way Terra betrayed you."

"Don't you dare say her name. You're the one who tricked and used her. She came back in the end. She saved us."

"But did she do it for you or did she do it so the team would forgive her? Face it boy, she never loved you. Who could?" Beast Boy had it. He changed into a small Raptor and charged Slade. His claws scratched the amour deeply and Slade's one visible eye widened in fear

"It seems I underestimated your abilities." he muttered dodging the Titan who had now turned into a bear and was roaring "But still you know I'm right." the bear stopped charging and turned back into Beast Boy

"I don't have time for this." he growled. Slade smirked then his smirk disappeared as the Titan turned into a Stegosaurus and swung its tail at him. It threw him back into a wall. Beast Boy snorted then started to dig out Raven.

After a few minutes he found her. Several beams had made a small shelter over her body but a large piece of concrete was lying across one leg. He turned back into a human and knelt down by the girl

"I'm sorry Rae. I should have been ready. I'm so sorry." he whispered while trying to push the slab off her leg. The girl gasped in pain and her violet eyes opened

"Beast Boy look out!" the changeling turned around just in time to receive a blow across the face and multiple kicks in the side

"Face it boy, you are weak. You couldn't protect Terra and you can't protect Raven or your team. You're worthless." angry tears sprang into Beast Boy's eyes. His demon side had said the same thing

"Now if you don't mind I have a few things that must be finished." Slade walked over to where Raven was still trapped. Beast Boy's mind searched frantically for some idea. He was badly hurt and could barely move. There was no way he could fight. He had let his team down. He had let Raven down.

Raven struggled to lift the large concrete slab off her leg but it hurt too much. She could hear Slade's voice faintly then his footsteps getting closer. Her mind was too frazzled to phase out from under the slab and she couldn't focus her energy to lift it either. Slade's face suddenly appeared above her. The man held a high powered pistol in his hand an he aimed it at Raven's heart

"I'm not sure if you have your heart on the left or right side or if demons even have hearts but I'm sure this will take care of you permanently. Good Bye Raven. Oh and say hello to your father for me." Raven squeezed her eyes shut but instead of a gun shot she heard a shrill snarling and a loud thumping sound. After a moment there was silence then something moved closer to her small prison. The Beast looked down at her with its head cocked slightly as if to say "What are you doing down there?"

Raven was speechless. This massive monster was hovering over her and here she was trapped under a concrete slab and unable to protect herself. The Beast breathed out softly as if it was relieved then lifted the slab with ease. Raven looked up at it slowly

"T-thank you." she whispered still fearful of this strange animal. She knew it was only Beast Boy but her friends had said he was out of control and trying to destroy everything. Now he seemed almost gentle and kind. He reached out one large paw and lifted her out of the hole the set her down on the ground tenderly

"Raven!" a voice yelled. The other three Titans stood in the doorway open mouthed.


	4. The Beast

Okay I lied. I will probably be spending a LOT of time on this story instead of A Titan's Troubles. I'm have a bad case of writer's block so please forgive me.

Chapter Four: The Beast

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. If I did it would have been BB comforting her in Birthmark and going after her in The End.

(recap of last chapter)

"_T-thank you." Raven whispered still fearful of this strange animal. She knew it was only Beast Boy but her friends had said he was out of control and trying to destroy everything. Now he seemed almost gentle and kind. The Beast reached out one large paw and lifted her out of the hole the set her down on the ground tenderly_

"_Raven!" a voice yelled. The other three Titans stood in the doorway open mouthed. _

The Beast snarled at the Titans and stepped in front of Raven protectively

"Raven get away from him." Cyborg yelled readying his cannon. The Beast snarled once more and advanced slightly on the ground

"Guys wait. Don't attack, it'll only make him angrier." Raven said quickly trying to stand but her leg gave way and she cried out slightly. The others rushed over to help but the Beast blocked their way growling low in its throat

"Raven what happened?" Robin called still watching The Beast warily

"Slade made a walkway explode and a piece of concrete landed on my leg. I think it's broken."

"What about Beast Boy?"

"I don't know. I think Slade attacked him. He was trying to kill me."

"Beast Boy?"

"No!" Raven exclaimed trying to get up once more. The Beast came over and let her steady herself against his shoulder "Slade was aiming a gun at me and Beast Boy knocked him out of the way. I think he ran off though."

"So what do we do about him?" Robin asked gesturing to the Beast who was watching Raven with concern. She looked back into his eerie white eyes

"Let them help. They're your friends." the Beast glanced at the Titans then nodded slightly. Raven allowed herself a rare smile which was covered by her hood

"I think he'll let you come now." Starfire floated over towards the large animal and looked at Raven's leg

"I believe you are right. It is broken badly. We need to take you to the medical room and fix you."

"But how are we going to get BB home? I mean I don't think he's changing back anytime soon." Cyborg asked rubbing the back of his head trying to think

"I can teleport us there. Just help me to the car and we'll go home." the Titans helped the girl along while the Beast trailed after them slowly.

Raven drew a circle in the air with her powers and imagined the garage of Titan's Tower. Soon enough they were standing in the underground hanger where all the vehicles were kept ( she had to go there first to drop off the cars)

"Come on Rae let's get you upstairs." Cyborg said taking charge of the situation. He reached out to help her but the Beast was already helped her balance

"Okay BB you can take her up." he said after a moment.

Raven winced as she sat down on the bed. The Beast nuzzled her hand slightly before going to sit down in a corner watching everything carefully. Cyborg ran a scan over Raven's leg and shook his head

"It's broken in four places. Nothing's really out of place though. You'll just have to wear a cast for a few weeks. I don't think anything else will be a problem."

"Good now what about Beast Boy?" Raven asked. The former changeling was watching them all through half open eyes

"I'm not sure. It's almost like he's stuck like that. My scans say there's not anything wrong with him physically just a little bruised up around the ribs."

"Well we can not let our friend stay in this form. What if he attacks someone?" Starfire asked. The Beast snorted and growled lightly

"I think he can sort of understand us. But I'm not sure." Raven rubbed her forehead. She could feel a headache coming on

"Raven, perhaps you would feel better if you drank some herbal tea and got some rest." Starfire suggested

"I think that would be good. Cyborg can you start putting on her cast and me and Star will make something to eat for all of us."

"Just tea for me. I don't know if I can eat right now." Raven said as the two left. Cyborg began the process of pasting her cast on and she mediated lightly trying to make sense of her thoughts.

Her eyes flittered open and she looked around. Cyborg had left and there was now a large dark blue cast on her right leg. She levitated her black tea mug into her hands and took a sip. The herbs calmed her somewhat and helped her nerves. The Beast was still in the corner his head resting on his front paws watching her

"_You're awake."_ a voice said

"Who's there?" Raven whispered hoarsely looking around in alarm. The Beast cocked its head slightly and Raven looked at it

"_Raven is better?"_ the voice held a questioning note in its tone. Raven looked at the large animal more intently. It sounded like Beast Boy but more… mature

"I'm fine." she whispered after realizing she was somehow hearing the Beast's thoughts without trying

"_Bad man almost hurt Raven but Beast Boy protect Raven. Beast Boy did good?"_

"Yes you did good. If it weren't for you I might be dead." the Beast cocked its head the other way. Raven sighed then floated over to the bed that was closest to the corner. She sat on it and patted the Beast on the head

"Thank you."

"_Raven is welcome." _the Beast replied

"Can you do me a favor?" the Beast nodded its large head "Just watch over me while I go to sleep. But don't attack our friends." the Beast looked confused with this information but nodded in understanding. Raven laid down on the bed and pulled the blankets over her. Soon her breathing evened out and she was fast asleep.

Robin whistled under his breath as he moved around the kitchen fixing some late lunch-early dinner. Cyborg had just come back from fixing Raven's leg and giving her the tea

"She was still mediating when I got there. BB growled a bit but he didn't move."

"I do hope we can revert our friend back to normal. He seems so different. Even in animal form Beast Boy is always happy and carefree now he seems worried and untrusting."

"What I want to know is why he listens to Raven but he doesn't even remember us. I mean he listened to her when she asked him not to attack us."

"Perhaps that is because of how close she is to him."

"Huh?" the two boys said in union staring at the alien girl

"Please friends think back for a moment. Robin and I are always training or doing the 'hanging out' and Cyborg is always working on himself or his car. That leaves Beast Boy and Raven together most of the time. I have noticed that they do not fight as much and Beast Boy seems to be able to comfort Raven when we can not."

"Only cause he drives her crazy until she has to come out of her room to get revenge." Cyborg muttered to low for Starfire to hear. Robin glared at him.

Raven's eyes flittered open even though she still wanted to sleep. One of her arms dangled over the side of the bed and she realized the Beast was gone

"Beast Boy?" she asked lifting herself up on her elbow. She levitated herself out of the room then sought out her friend's familiar presence. He was in the hallway outside of his room. She sighed then floated to where he was. The medical room was pretty secluded from the other parts of the Tower and it would take her a few minutes. Suddenly an agonizing howl pierced the air coming from the direction on Beast Boy's room. She picked up her speed and ran into the other Titans

"Raven you are unharmed! We were afraid that Beast Boy…" her voice trailed off as another howl reached their ears

"Hurry!" Robin yelled taking off for their teammate's room with the others in close pursuit. The door was closed and it had a light dent in it that faced out into the hall like someone had punched it from the inside

"Beast Boy." Raven called as Cyborg tapped in a code for the door. It slid open and the Titans stepped inside. The Beast was rolling around on the floor holding its head and it seemed much smaller than before. More like Beast Boy's normal size. It howled again and Raven was hit by a wave of pain and confusion

"Easy BB, let us help." Cyborg said approaching his friend. The Beast jumped up and howled once more. It looked straight at Raven

"_Raven help!" _that was Beast Boy's voice. He was fighting to bring this thing under control

"_Raven must be protected. You can not do that."_ the Beast's voice yelled back. Raven gripped her head. The two were fighting and she could hear them. She wasn't supposed to. She could only hear other's thoughts if she wanted to

"Raven!" that was Robin's voice "What is gong on?"

"It's Beast Boy, he's fighting for control." Raven whispered looking at the thrashing animal. Suddenly its teeth shrank and its body became more human like, its claws disappeared and its hair become short once more. Beast Boy's normal emerald eyes showed instead of the pure white ones. His uniform was torn to shreds and only the bottom half was there. He sat up gasping and looked at his teammates

"Slade! He's going to kill Raven!" he shouted. The telepath girl motioned for her friends to leave. They did and she shut the door

"Beast Boy calm down. I'm fine, you saved me." the changeling looked up at her in relief

"What happened? The last thing I remember was Slade pulling the gun and how'd we get in the Tower?" he asked looking around and realizing he was in his own room. Raven sighed

"You turned into the Beast." the changeling dropped the T-shirt he had been stating to pull over his head

"W-what? I didn't hurt anyone did I? I'm sorry Raven I didn't mean to!" he said noticing her leg "I swear didn't mean to!" he whispered falling back onto the bottom bunk of his bed

"Beast Boy calm down. My leg was under a slab of concrete. You didn't hurt anyone but Slade."

"But why did I turn into that… that thing?" Raven averted her eyes and pulled up her hood before answering

"I think you did it to protect me." she could feel a blush coming on but she kept her voice steady. Beast Boy sighed in relief then moved to stand but he dropped back on his bed and clutched his side

"Ow, ow, ow." he muttered through clenched teeth. Raven frowned and reached out to touch his side. The teen gave an animal like growl. He quickly covered his mouth then backed away from her slowly

"Raven please don't. I don't want to hurt you."

"Your not going to. Let me help you." Beast Boy scooted back over towards her. Raven closed her eyes and let her hands glow a light silver color. She touched Beast Boy's ribs lightly then pulled away

"Thanks Rae."

"Raven." she corrected automatically. She let her hood down now that her blush had disappeared. Beast Boy sighed and picked up the shirt he had dropped. He winced slightly as he pulled it on then rotated his arms

"Man, I'm sore all over."

"I didn't see any other injuries other than your sides." Raven said starting to pick up several items off the floor

"It's not that. If I stay in the same form for too long I get really sore. Especially if I have to go from something big or really little." Raven nodded then picked up a photo off the desk. It was Beast Boy and her at the amusement park. The Titans had coaxed her into coming with them last month and Starfire had taken pictures of them with her camera that Robin had gotten for her so she could work on her scrapbook

"Raven?" he asked waving his hand on front of her face. She blinked then looked up at him

"Yes?"

"Are you okay? You seem a little out of it." his green eyes held worry and concern "Maybe you should get some rest."

"I will but first I need to talk with Cyborg." she set the photo down then started to exit the room but stopped in the doorway

"Thank you." she said clearly before leaving. Beast Boy stared at the door for a long moment then got up to change into some pants that weren't torn to shreds.


	5. Eyes are the Window to the Soul

Chapter Five: Eyes are the Window to the Soul

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans and I never will. (sob) :'(

Raven floated down the hall towards her metal friend's room thinking over the picture she had seen. She shook her head then knocked on Cyborg's door. The mechanical teen opened it and smiled

"Hey Raven. What can I do for ya?"

"This is rather important Cyborg. I need to look at the security tapes from the last few weeks."

"Can I ask why?" Raven decided to answer with her own question

"Can you keep a promise?" Cyborg looked down at the smaller Titan. Raven was like his little sister and he enjoyed talking with her (most of the time)

"Come on Rae, you know me. If it's really important no one could pry a secret from me. Not even Robin."

"I know but this is very serious Cyborg. If Robin did find out…" her voice trailed off and Cyborg stepped side to let her inside

"Let's talk in here." Raven walked in and sat down in a chair with her right leg jutting out awkwardly

"So what's up?"

"Beast Boy and I were talking the other night and he told me…" she took a deep breath and tried to calm down "He told me that he had turned into the Beast again. Twice on the outskirts of the city and once in the Tower."

"And you want to look at the tapes from then?"

"Yes." Cyborg walked over to his large computer and quickly brought up a large list of tapes. All were titled 'Beast Boy's room' followed by a date

"Any idea when it happened?" Raven closed her eyes for a moment then they opened

"Last month. The tenth or eleventh I think." Cyborg clicked on the two tapes then leaned against the wall while Raven came closer. Beast Boy's voice could be heard muttering something in his sleep. Then there was growling and he rolled off the top bunk hitting the floor with a resounding thud

"Stop. I don't want to change." he whimpered clutching his head. Slowly his teeth lengthened and his appearance changed. Soon the Beast was rolling on the floor growling and snarling but it was still rather small. Raven watched the tape carefully trying to make any words out. Suddenly the same voice that she had heard from the Beast today rang through her ears

"_I must protect Raven. You are too weak. She is not safe."_

"_I am not weak." _Beast Boy's voice snapped. Raven looked over at Cyborg who was just watching calmly. Well as calmly as he could considering he was watching his best friend turn into a monster

"Pause it." he obeyed and looked down at her

"What?"

"You can't hear them?" she asked. Cyborg looked at the screen then down at Raven

"All I hear is a bunch of growling." Raven stared at the screen. Cyborg knelt down beside her "Rae. Look at me." the empath obeyed. Cyborg's one human eye was filled with seriousness

"What can you hear?"

"They're arguing." she replied trying not to reveal anything else. Cyborg frowned at her

"Tell me what they're saying. Nothing goes outside of this room." Raven sighed and looked at the screen once more

"The Beast is talking about needing to protect me. I heard him talking earlier today too. He asked me if I was okay but he called himself Beast Boy." she growled in frustration and rubbed her head

"None of this makes sense!"

"I know just chill. Maybe BB can help us. He has to remember some of this and if he doesn't could you-."

"I might be able to enter his mind but if he can't remember anything there's no point. I'd have to enter the Beast's mind and I doubt Beast Boy wants to turn into him anytime soon." Cyborg rested one heavy metal hand on her shoulder

"Let's go talk to BB."

Beast Boy sat on his top bunk reading a book and half listening to the music playing out of his headphones. The book was a collection of poetry that Raven had gotten him for a birthday. He had forgotten about it until today when she had been cleaning and placed it on the desk. Some of it was actually pretty good

"Yo BB, can we talk?" Cyborg's voice yelled. Beast Boy lifted one earphone making sure he had heard correctly. His hearing told him another person was with Cyborg. Probably Star or Robin

"Ya sure come on in. Just bring your gas masks with you." he called returning to the book. Cyborg walked in followed by a floating Raven. Beast Boy sat up slightly

"Hey guys what's up?" he asked putting a leather bookmark on the page he was at then looking at his two friends. Raven gestured at the book and it flew towards her. She smirked slightly, but it was a playful smirk

"I thought you said you'd ever touch this and it was a waste of money." Beast Boy shrugged then swung his legs over the side of the bed

"So what can I do for you guys?" he asked cheerfully. A little too cheerfully in Cyborg's opinion. He could tell the changeling was trying to hide the fact that he was depressed and angry with himself

"Dude cut the act. You're scaring me." Cyborg said. The changeling smile faded and he looked down at his folded hands. Raven sighed and looked at him. Unfortunately Beast Boy noticed

"What Raven?" she flushed slightly and turned to stare out a window

"I told him about you changing." Beast Boy started to yell but a black mist covered his mouth

"And the only reason I did is because I want to help you. You asked me to remember?" the mist disappeared and the boy sighed in defeat

"Ya I guess I did." he looked over at Cyborg trying to figure out what the metal teen was thinking

"Hey I'm gonna go work on the T-car. Call me if you need anything." he said leaving the room slowly.

As soon as he was gone Beast Boy jumped down from his bunk and approached Raven silently. He grabbed her shoulder roughly and turned her around. At first she was frightened but she met his eyes and could see the fear in them

"Why me Rae? I didn't ask for this. Any of it. Every time I get frustrated that feeling comes back. I don't want to hurt you or anyone else." his voice was pleading and desperate. Raven sighed and shook her head

"You think I asked to bring about the end of the world? We can't change what happened but we can do something about it." she glanced at her friend's hands which were still gripping her shoulders tightly

"Can you let go of me please?" he released her slowly as if he was in a trance

"Sorry." he mumbled. A loud clap of thunder sounded from outside but neither of them noticed

"So what do we do now?"

"I need to ask you something first then we could just talk." Raven said awkwardly. Beast Boy nodded then sat down on a chair and Raven sat down in the air in her meditation position

"Do you remember anything from the time when you changed here?" she asked softly

"A little. But just flashes. I remember falling out of bed and hitting my head. Then someone was talking about needing to protect you and calling me weak. I said something back then I woke up." Raven nodded then readied herself

"Beast Boy, I can hear you when you're in the Beast form. Like I'm reading your thoughts but I'm not. Even on those tapes I could hear you. Cyborg couldn't though." Beast Boy growled and shook his head

"This is so confusing!"

"Calm down. We'll figure something out alright? You said when you get angry you feel like you're going to change?"

"Ya, it's really scary though. I can't stop it no matter what I try."

"You only think that. I've come so close to letting my demon side escape many times. The trick is to have the will power to shove it back down."

"What do you mean?" Raven shook her head then closed her eyes for a moment. Her thoughts no longer made sense. A faint jolt of pain hit her leg and she sighed

"I think I need some rest. When I wake up we'll talk some more." she said floating out of the room. Beast Boy watched her go then fell onto his bed tiredly.

Raven awoke to some sort of loud snuffling outside her door. She glanced at the clock and groaned. It was a little past on in the morning. She put her cloak on and stormed to the door intending to give whatever was outside a piece of her mind…


	6. Changing and Leaving

Chapter Six: Changing and Leaving

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

(I have no idea where that last chapter title came from so don't ask.)

Raven opened the door angrily and opened her mouth to yell at whoever was outside but she froze when she saw a large FURRY green wall in front of her

"_Raven?" _a hesitant voice whispered in her mind. Raven backed up a couple of steps and looked into the eerie white eyes of the Beast

"What did you do to Beast Boy?" she demanded. The great animal cocked its head slightly

"_What does Raven mean?" _Raven started to reply then stopped. Did this animal really think it was Beast Boy?

"Where is your human side?" the Beast still looked confused. Raven closed her eyes trying to calm herself down. It was one in the morning and Beast Boy or rather the Beast was standing outside her door

"Follow me and do not touch anything." the Beast nodded and followed her into the room. She could hear him making a strange sound in his throat. Almost like he was purring

"Why are you here?" she asked sitting down on her bed. The Beast sat in the middle of the floor

"_Raven is not angry?"_ it asked in a hopeful voice. Raven rubbed her temples and shook her head

"I'm not angry just confused." she stared back at the large animal then an idea came to her

"May I try something with you?"

"_Of course." _the great animal replied trustingly. Raven smiled then closed her eyes and reached out until her hand touched the Beast's forehead. Then she reached out with her mind and let her consciousness flow into the being.

The Beast's thoughts were pretty jumbled and hardly made any sense. It was like a fast moving river. Thoughts came and went as if the Beast didn't have a care in the world. Raven reached out trying to find any sign of the familiar happy aurora Beast Boy sent off. Instead she found fear, pain, and sadness

"_Beast Boy, where are you?" _she whispered to herself. There was no answer not that she really expected one. She sighed then something in the thoughts started to make sense to her. She couldn't understand them perfectly but it had something to do with Slade, her, and Beast Boy.

She left the Beast's mind and returned to her own body. When she opened her eyes she saw Beast Boy's normal emerald ones staring back at her

"I did it again didn't I?" he asked solemnly. Raven nodded pulling her hand away from his forehead. The changeling sighed then rubbed his eyes

"I'm so tired." he mumbled. Raven sighed and patted in shoulder awkwardly to try and comfort him

"Beast Boy, tell me what's going on with Slade." she said firmly. The changeling looked up at her with teary eyes

"Raven, please don't do this to me. I really have no idea what you are talking about. I swear on my parent's graves that I don't." Raven sighed and slid down to sit next to him

"I believe you okay? Calm down. We'll figure out a way to fix this, I promise I'll help however I can."

"Thanks Rae." he whispered drying his eyes "Sorry about getting all teary with you. I know it bothers you."

"It's okay. I just wish I knew why the Beast won't hurt me but he'll attack the others. It just doesn't make any sense." she glanced at her friend and was surprised to find him flushing in the dark light of her room. He met her eyes then looked away quickly

"I think it… thinks that you're his." he said trying to sound casual but failing because of his blush. Raven just nodded still lost in thought

"Look why don't you go to sleep and we'll figure something out in the morning I'm not sure what I can do though."

"Okay." he got up to leave and smiled at her "Sorry for waking you up. Good Night Raven." he shut the sliding door leaving Raven alone in the darkness of her room.

Robin grinned as he flipped over and destroyed another robot. He was training outside with a new system Cyborg had designed. Suddenly he heard clapping and spotted Starfire watching. He turned off the program and jogged over to her

"Hey Star what's going on?" the alien princess smiled making his heart melt

"Nothing friend Robin. I was merely watching you train against Cyborg's new program. I am sorry if I interrupted you." she smiled again then started to float away into the Tower

"Hey Star wait up!" Robin called hurrying to catch up with her. She stopped and waited for him

"I do not wish to disrupt your training." Starfire said as they walked around the island that surrounded the Tower

"You weren't. I was going to go inside and see what BB and Cy cooked for breakfast but I'd rather walk with you." Starfire blushed then floated ahead on him as they reached her garden. It was a rather large plot of land that she grew some of her native plants. Another section was for Raven's herbs that she used in her various spells and potions

"I wish to ask you about this flower Robin. It seems to be wilting but nothing I do will bring it back to blooming." she said leading him along the path. She stopped at a wilting pink rose bush. Robin rubbed his neck

"I think you need to prune it."

"Prune?"

"Ya, just cut a few off the dead flowers and branches off." Starfire smiled and threw her arms around him

"Thank you friend Robin! Your help is most appreciated!" Robin blushed slightly then looked at the plant more closely

"Who gave you this plant? You never said anything about buying one."

"Oh it is from the flower you gave me after we came home from that planet we were stranded on. Raven preformed a spell to give it roots so I could plant it." the boy nodded then they both headed back towards the Tower

"Hey Star would you like to go somewhere later?"

"Yes Robin that would be most enjoyable." the girl replied smiling happily. Robin gave her his normal half grin and slowly took her hand

"Robin, why are you holding my hand? Is that an Earth custom between friends?"

"Actually Star it's something that two people who really like each other do. Remember on that planet when Cy called you my girlfriend?"

"You still do not mind having a best friend who is a girl do you?"

"No Star. I love having you as my best friend. But I'd kinda like it if we could be more than friends."

"I would enjoy that as well." Starfire said softly. He smiled at her once more hen they both headed into the Tower.

Cyborg yawned and headed into the main room to find a strange sight. First off it was silent. Well almost. Raven and Beast Boy were sitting at a table talking in low tones. He cracked a smile and strode over

"Hey you two. What's happening? Did you finally get together?" Raven's power drew up her hood and she glared at him from under it

"Keep talking tin man and you'll be scrap metal in a matter of seconds." she growled low in her throat. Cyborg chuckled

"I was joking Rae. Jeez you're touchy this morning."

"Do not call me Rae." Raven stated sipping her tea. Beast Boy was silent the whole time staring down at a plate of jam covered toast

"Yo BB you okay dude?"

"I'm fine." came the quiet reply. The teen shoved the plate away then got to his feet and mumbling something about going to his room left the room

"What's eating him?" Cyborg wondered out loud

"I'll tell you later. I need to talk with him." the Goth girl floated out of the room with part of her cast sticking out from under her cloak. Cyborg watched her leave then shook his head and began making himself breakfast.

Raven placed one ear to the changeling's door. She couldn't hear him moving but that didn't worry her too much

"Beast Boy, are you in there?" there was no answer "Please open the door Beast Boy." still no answer. Raven looked at the door consul. She tapped in the code to override the lock. The door slid open and she gasped slightly. The whole room was spotless. The beds were made and no clothes were on the floor or in the closet for that matter. Raven walked in and noticed that all the pictures were gone as well. Then she saw the open window and two pieces of paper laying on the bottom bunk

"Beast Boy, you'd better not have done what I think you just did." Raven growled going over to pick up the papers. One was a note and the other was an envelope with her name scratched on it. She read the note first

'_Dear… well you guys, I'm leaving the Titans. Raven and Cyborg know why. I'm leaving until I get this thing beat. I left my communicator and I'm wearing Cy's rings and normal clothes so I doubt you'll find me. You guys didn't do anything so don't beat yourselves up. This is something I have to deal with on my own. Tell Cyborg he'll never beat my high score on Mega Monkeys 4. I promise I'll be back as soon as I can._

_Beast Boy'_

Raven turned and flew out the door towards the main room as fast as she could. The envelope with her name on it floated to the ground and landed in a slightly open drawer with only the very tip sticking out.

Robin reread the note for what seemed to Raven the tenth time. Finally he raised his head and stared at her

"His whole rooms cleaned? Nothing left?"

"No, either he got rid of everything, took it with him or stored somewhere. What are we going to do!" she questioned anxiously. A glass in the kitchen cracked but everyone ignored it

"Friends, please what does Beast Boy mean by that Raven and Cyborg know why he left?" Raven cringed slightly. Starfire always noticed everything all the time and right now it was getting her into trouble

"Ya guys," Robin turned to them "What did he mean?" Raven sighed and explained Beast Boy's situation and what had happened last night

"Why didn't he tell us? We're his friends, doesn't he know he can trust us?" Robin said starting to slam a fist on the counter. Starfire caught it easily

"Stop, we must think this through. Our friend Beast Boy has left and we do not know where he has gone. We must find him as quickly as possible."

"Right Star. Cyborg and me will work on it. You and Raven search his room for any clues as to where he went." Raven nodded then gripped the Tameranian's shoulder and teleported them into the hallway in front of Beast Boy's door. She tapped in the code and followed Starfire into the room

"I'll look in the closet. You check the desk." Raven said opening the doors. The closet was bare except for two shoeboxes that looked at least five years old. Raven pulled them towards her and opened one box. It was filled with pictures, drawings, and pieces of paper. She set it on the floor then opened the second box. This one held cheap toys and other things

"Raven. I have found something." Starfire called. The Goth girl floated over towards her friend and saw a folder in her hands. Raven took it and flipped through the various papers. Her eyes fell on one paper and her mouth became a hard line. The paper was written in some kind of code but her name was in it several times

"What does it mean Raven?" Starfire asked peering over her friend's shoulder

"It means we have to find Beast Boy." Raven said closing the file. The changeling had lied to her. He had flat out lied. Just like Terra.


	7. Searching and Slade

Chapter Seven: Searching and Slade

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans someone with LOTS of money does (lucky jerk)

Robin drummed his fingers on the table in front of him then started pacing around the room. Cyborg was typing on a computer trying to find any signs of where Beast Boy went

"Dude he thought of everything. He must've turned into a mouse and disabled the cameras before he left. It's just blank for like ten minutes." Cyborg finally said "I can't tell what direction he went." the doors hissed open and Raven stormed in followed by a worried looking Starfire

"You guys find anything?" Robin asked. Raven slid an office file towards him then sat down in a corner and closed her eyes. A black field covered her from sight instantly

"What's with her?" Cyborg asked noticing the glowing force field surrounding his teammate

"I do not know. She would not answer any of my questions and all she said was that we needed to find Beast Boy." Robin frowned then opened the file. His eyes scanned over the pages of codes. The only clear word was Raven's name

"What's going on dude?" Cyborg asked rolling over to them on his chair. Robin shook his head and handed him the papers

"Can you crack that code?" Cyborg didn't respond. His electronic eye was busy taking in the symbols and how they were strung together.

Meanwhile Raven was in Nevermore consulting her emotions. They were all seated around a large amphitheater talking and arguing. Finally Wisdom gave a loud, shrill whistle and everyone turned to her

"Raven, you are close to him whether you care to admit it or not. What reasons would he have for his actions? He cared for you and all the other Titans deeply."

"Then why did he do it?" Raven countered. The emotion shrugged helplessly

"Simple, for the same reason Robin did." Timid said softly. Her grey cloak was clutched tightly around her small body and she looked frightened of whatever Raven might say

"Timid's right. We should give him a chance." Bravery yelled

"I agree, he's not the kind of guy to do this to anyone." Happy put in. Raven sighed and shook her head. She didn't understand any of this.

Beast Boy sighed and ran his fingers through his green hair. He was hidden in a small cave that was near the place they had first met Terra. He ignored the girl's memory and started gathering wood for a fire. He had a bag full of food and other supplies including his ATM card

"What am I doing?" he whispered to himself. He turned on a lighter and lit the fire easily. He watched it dance and flicker. After awhile he started thumping his leg against the ground thinking. He could always try meditating. Of course he wouldn't float like Raven but it might help him clear his head. He pictured Raven in his mind and copied what she did. Legs folded into the lotus position, hands resting palm upwards on his knees. Eyes closed. Breathing steady and slow. He sighed and relaxed slightly.

Suddenly his eyes flew open. There was a crunching sound like a boot on gravel outside the cave

"Hello Beast Boy." a voice drawled. Slade's large figure took up the entrance to the cave. The changeling stared at him with dull eyes. Dull, unafraid eyes noted Slade

"What do you want?" he asked emotionlessly. Slade smirked slightly and approached the fire

"Did you tell them?"

"No."

"I'm surprised at you. You don't seem like a person to hide things from your friends." Beast Boy knew where the man was going with this

"Leave Terra out of this. If you even breathe her name I'll kill you." Slade smirked to hide his fear. The threat was very real

"Fine, we'll talk business then. I sent you what my plans involve. Raven and the others will be kept safe if you agree." Beast Boy nodded still staring into the flames

"You shouldn't play with fire kid." Slade said. The teenager glared at him and he decided to leave him alone

"I will be back in the morning. I will expect an answer by then." the man disappeared outside into a gathering fog. Beast Boy shook his head then curled up in a ball to think.


	8. Understanding

Chapter Eight: Codes and Fights

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. What makes you people think I do?

Cyborg was getting frustrated with this code. Some part were simple to crack but others made no sense at all. He sighed and scooted away from the desk for a moment. He cast a glance around the room. Robin was sitting on the sofa staring into space deep in thought. Starfire was doing the same thing although she kept glancing at him and Robin hoping that they would say something. Raven was still behind her shield like she had been for the past hour

"I'm not getting anywhere with this thing guys." Cyborg announced. Robin looked up and walked over with Starfire floating behind him

"What do you have?"

"That's the problem. Even when I get it into words none of it makes sense." the metal teen exclaimed in frustration. There was a thumping sound behind them and Raven floated over. She looked over Cyborg's translation carefully

"Read it backwards." she said. The other three did so and she floated over to a window to stare out at the water

" 'You will meet me at Geo's cave. Tell anyone and your precious Raven will disappear.' What the heck does Geo's cave mean?" Robin said frowning

"Geo is another word for rock or stone. Geo's cave is referring to the area we found Terra." Raven said. She was now staring at the rocky outcrop that acted as a natural dike for the bay

"So that is where we will find Friend Beast Boy?" Starfire questioned. Cyborg glanced over at Raven who seemed to not notice anything

"Let's head over there and we can search it out. We'll split into groups to cover more ground."

"I'm going alone." Raven stated. The Boy Wonder nodded not wanting to anger the telepath

"Alright Raven. Just be careful of your leg." Raven nodded then headed into the hallway without another word.

Beast Boy awoke cold, hungry and lonely. He wished he could talk to Raven about his dream. He had turned into the Beast but was semi-awake. Almost like he was watching everything that happened. Raven had been speaking to him and the Beast had talked back. But he couldn't remember what they had said

"I hate mornings." he grumbled then glancing at his watch he realized it was closer to late afternoon

"Man is this how Robin felt?" an image passed through his mind. Raven with a look of pure hurt and rejection on her face

"I'll never forget you Rae. You were my best friend in the world." he whispered to the cavern walls. He sighed and got to his feet dusting himself off. He froze hearing a soft wind outside the cave. It wasn't normal wind. It was centered in one place. Whatever it was it was heading into the cave. He turned into a cougar and slunk back into the shadows carrying his things with him

"Beast Boy?" a soft scared voice called into the darkness. The changeling dropped his pack in surprise. It made a loud thumping sound that echoed through the whole cavern

"Beast Boy!" the voice cried again. Raven flew into view and threw her arms around his neck even though he was still in cougar form

"I thought you were gone." she whispered. The changeling frantically pushed her away and growled

"Beast Boy? It's me Raven." the girl said softly. Beast Boy winced. He knew who she was but he needed her to leave

"Please don't leave." she begged. The cougar met her eyes and a wave of emotions hit her. Anger, Sadness, Guilt, and… Affection? The cougar turned back to normal and he ran over to her

"Raven, you need to leave."

"No, I'm not going until you come back with me. I don't want you to leave." her violet eyes were filled with tears and it tore Beast Boy in two. He wrapped his arms around her gently and let her rest her head on his shoulder

"Please come home." she sobbed. He sighed and hugged her tighter. Raven was seemed so fragile but even though he knew she wasn't he would do anything to keep her safe

"I can't Rae."

"Yes you can. I'll help you get the Beast under control. I'll do anything I can just come home. Please." there was a dark chuckle that made Beast Boy's blood run cold. Slade was standing in the entrance to the cave

"How sweet. A last goodbye." he drawled. Raven whirled around angrily

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she screamed tears falling down her face but nothing happened. She sank down crying harder and harder. Slade smirked and walked forward

"Tell me child. Do you fear me?" he asked. Beast Boy growled deeply and Slade looked up at him

"Restrain yourself Garfield." he said mockingly. Beast Boy snapped. He turned into a tiger and jumped the man. They rolled around on the floor. Finally Slade came to rest on top with his bo staff holding the changeling's mouth away from him (like in 'Betrayal')

"Leave him alone!" Raven cried angrily. The ground around her trembled and Slade was distracted giving Beast Boy a chance to kick him off and tackle him this time as a polar bear

"Get off me you freak!" Slade shouted throwing him aside into a wall. The changeling groaned and reverted back to normal. Slade smirked and picked hi up then threw him aside once more

"When I give you an order you obey it." he shouted. Raven watched in horror. She had activated her communicator and the others would be coming soon but she couldn't just sit here. But her powers weren't working

"Raven, run!" Beast Boy yelled trying to scamper away himself but Slade caught him and threw him deeper into the cave. Raven got up and managed to levitate out of the cave. Suddenly there was an explosion and the roof collapsed

"Beast Boy!" she screamed. Her grip on her powers slipped away and she fell. Large arms caught her easily. Robin looked down at her tear streaked face as she struggled to be let down

"Where's BB?"

"He was in that cave. Slade attacked him and he told me to run. When I did the whole place collapsed." she explained managing to get out of her friend's grasp and stand upright

"I'm running a scan over the whole area but the only living things I see are us and a few bugs that are completely normal."

"We can't just leave him." Raven said desperately. Starfire pulled her friend into a soft embrace trying to calm her down. Boulders and rocks shook violently

"Raven, you must calm down." she said looking at the large rocks fearfully. Raven took a few shuddering breaths and the ground stopped trembling. She drew her hood over her face and put on her blank mask but her body shook with silent sobs. Then she felt something. It was like someone had just screamed in her ear

"_Raven!"_ a voice whispered in her mind. _"I'm sorry. I never meant for you to get hurt. You weren't supposed to hurt. I'm sorry."_ she felt a single tear fall down her face. She understood now. She knew what Beast Boy had been doing.


	9. How Far?

Chapter Nine:

Disclaimer: (I don't see the point in these things since no one reads them anyway but I don't want to get kicked off the site.) I do not own the Teen Titans or any other related characters in this fic.

(This one's kinda short sorry.)

Robin paced the floor in front of the couch snapping his fingers anxiously. The others watched him until they were dizzy

"How could he do this?" Robin said voicing all of their thoughts

"I am not so sure that our theory is correct Robin. Perhaps Beast Boy merely wanted us to be safe so he planned to stay hidden." there was a small sniffling noise and everyone looked up. Raven was sitting on the far end of the sofa, hood pulled up and head down

"I'm going to the roof." she whispered flying into a black opening that appeared in the ceiling

"We must help Raven. She is feeling the sick."

"I don think she's sick Star. Depressed would be closer to the mark. But I don't know how we can cheer her up."

"Normally we'd send BB up there." Cyborg said. He paused thinking something over then continued "Come to think of it the little grass stain always was the one to volunteer for it and why would Slade only threaten Raven? Why not all of us?"

"Yes, Cyborg is right. It does not make sense." suddenly Robin looked up

"Yes it does. Beast Boy may not realize it but I think that deep down he wants to protect Raven. He wants to make sure she's safe and Slade realized that and used it against him."

"But what can we do? We can not fight Beast Boy because we will not want to harm him." there was a small popping sound and Raven appeared made some of her herbal tea then disappeared once more

Beast Boy sighed and looked around the small room he was in. Slade had said that this was his room and to make himself at home. The changeling smirked at his words

"If this was home I'd be playing games with Cy or trying to make…" his voice caught in his throat. He couldn't even say her name without feeling guilty. She didn't deserve to be hurt or betrayed like this. She'd had more of her fair share of that when Terra handed them over to Slade

"I just wish I could tell her that I only did it to keep her safe." he whispered shaking his head. After a moment he got up and started unpacking his clothes and things. He hid Raven's book of poetry under the bed hoping Slade wouldn't find it and destroy the only gift she had ever given him. He also put the pictures in the same place

"Apprentice, get down here." a voice drawled over the intercom. Beast Boy burned inwardly at the man and headed downstairs. Now he knew why Robin hated him with such a passion. He opened a door and stepped into the large room. Suddenly a laser shot at him making him have to duck and roll to keep from getting hit

"What the heck was that!" he yelled assuming a frog like position

"Training time my boy." Slade's voice growled. The man dropped down and fired another laser at the changeling who turned into a turtle and let the blast bounce off his hard shell

"Hiding won't do you any good." Slade said in a low tone. Beast Boy morphed back to normal

"Who said anything about hiding?" he growled leaping over backwards like Raven and Robin had taught him. The two had made him learn a few moves so he could get out of danger without having to turn into an animal. Slade sprinted after him and beast Boy responded with a kick Raven had taught him from her home world Azarath. It caught the man by surprise and sent him flying across the room

"You sure don't like to play fair." Slade muttered. Beast Boy growled deeply and ran at the man once more.

After what seemed like hours of fighting Beast Boy was exhausted. His mind was too tired to focus and he was getting beaten

"Come now you can't be tired. I thought you would make a good apprentice but I guess I was wrong. Robin still had plenty of energy left at this point and look at you. You're weak." Beast Boy didn't have the strength to protest and he was beginning to believe the man. Suddenly something was slapped on around his neck and he yelped in pain. A thin metal collar had been placed around his neck

"That will allow me to make sure you don't try anything stupid while I go take our your friends."

"You liar!" Beast Boy shouted angrily. An electric shock riddled his body and he fell to his knees then hit the floor. Slade smirked and bended over to whisper in his ear

"And I'll start with your little girlfriend." tears filled Beast Boy's eyes. He hated this man. Anger burned in his chest when his voice continued on and on

"Shut up!" Beast Boy yelled. Little did he know that those were the last he words he would say for a long time…

Raven floated silently on the roof her lips mouthing her famous mantra. She wasn't in Nevermore and she wasn't in her normal trance. In fact she wasn't able to rouse herself. It was like her soul self had left her body and refused to return

_Beast Boy was sitting on a bed in a small room. He smirked slightly and shook his head_

"_I just wish I could tell her that I only did it to keep her safe." he whispered._

_The image faded and was replaced by him and Slade fighting. After a moment they stopped and the man slapped a metal collar on him. They exchanged words then as Beast Boy yelled for Slade to shut up Raven awoke._


	10. Street Theif

Chapter Ten: Street Thief

Disclaimer: FOR THE LAST TIME I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS GRRRRRR! (I'm not in a good mood at the moment can ya tell?)

Raven's eyes flew open and she bit back a sob. After she got herself under control again she noticed that it was raining. Lightning flashed and thunder rumbled in the sky. Raven trembled. The thunder reminded her of her father's hideous laugh

"I hate storms." she muttered drawing up her hood. The garment shielded any rain from falling on her but for extra protection she raised a black shield over herself. She clasped her hands together breathing deeply to calm her emotions. This would require concentration and a clear mind

"Azarath." her eyes burned white even though they were closed "Metrion." her cloak billowed out and turned black "ZINTHOS!" a white raven form flew out of the half demon's body and cried to the sky then flew off into the rain. Seconds later the door burst open and the three Titans ran out into the rain

"Raven!" Cyborg yelled. The girl did not respond and Starfire gasped

"Friends, Raven's cloak. It is black." Robin walked over to the girl's floating figure but was immediately pushed back roughly by an invisible force

"Raven, what's the matter?" he asked. No response

"Friend you must come inside before you become the sick." Starfire called trying to avoid being soaked. Robin was already chilled to the bone and his hair was flattened against his skull. Cyborg was standing in the doorway not wanting to get wet because of his metal body

"Raven, come on girl you gotta wake up. We heard a loud cry; you have to know who it was." the metal teenager was greeted only by silence

"I believe Raven will be alright. She has her magic over her head and she has told me that her cloak is protected with a spell to shield it from the elements."

"Ya let's go inside before ya'll get sick." Starfire sneezed again and a pillar of green light lit up the sky. It disappeared rapidly and then Robin had a sneezing fit of his own. Cyborg groaned

"Too late." he muttered ushering his teammates downstairs.

Raven's soul self flew faster then her body could ever had. In this form her senses were sharp and her powers were even sharper. She could sense Beast Boy's familiar presence from miles away. She could feel his anger and guilt radiating like a beacon through the sky.

After what seemed like a few minutes of flight she found where he was. She circled the area memorizing its look then headed back to Titan's Tower.

Cyborg grinned slightly to himself as the two teens sat on the couch together huddling under a single blanket side by side since he 'could only find one blanket in the closet'

"Alright ya'll the soups ready." he said carrying two bowls into the living room carefully. Robin and Starfire took them gratefully

"Thank you friend Cyborg."

"Ya thanks." Robin responded. His hair had dried and it stuck up slightly even without hair gel. Cyborg shook his head then started for the door

"I'm going to go check to see if Raven's awake. She might know where another blanket is." Robin glared at him. He knew that the mechanical teen had given them only one blanket one purpose

"Be careful." Starfire called. Cyborg nodded and left the room. Robin finished his soup and set the bowl down on the table. Starfire did the same and sighed

"I do not enjoy being the sick. It rarely happens on my planet."

"I don't think anyone likes being sick Star. I hate it because my head gets so stuffed up and when I talk I sound funny." Starfire giggled

"Yes you do." he gave her a half grin and she smiled before sneezing very lightly

"I do not like being the sick because I grow very cold and noises seem so much louder." Robin looked over at her

"Is that common in your people?"

"Oh yes. Usually it is just the being cold, sneezing, coughing and the making of loud noises." as she finished speaking there was a loud crack of thunder followed by a flash of lighting. Starfire squeaked loudly. She buried her head into the couch in fear

"It's okay Star. Calm down." Robin's voice murmured. His hand touched the top of her head hesitantly then began stroking her hair. Starfire sighed then noticed that the couch was moving up and down like it was breathing

"Robin, our sofa is doing the breathing." she whispered. Robin chuckled nervously

"That's me Star. Or rather my chest." Starfire blushed but made no move to leave her position.

Cyborg opened the door to the roof and peeked out. Raven was still sitting there. floating like normal. But her cloak was black with a purple sheen to it 'Like a raven's wings' Cyborg noted. Suddenly a large white raven flew into view. Cyborg gapped at it. He had seen one like this before but it was black outlined in white now it was white outlined in black. The bird dipped into Raven's body. The half demon gasped and her eyes flew open. She whirled around and faced Cyborg her hands encased in a black mist

"Yo Raven hold up! Don't flip out on me."

"I know where Beast Boy is." she said suddenly. Cyborg scratched his head

"Hold on rewind first. What was that bird thing I saw going into your head?" Raven sighed and floated into the hallway pulling her teammate after her

"It's my soul self. I'm able to leave my body and enter the minds of others. It can also let me track someone by their human aurora." Cyborg stopped talking and dug his heels into the floor. Raven was jerked back into him and they both sprawled onto the floor

"Now," Cyborg said sitting up and brushing himself off "if you're done dragging me around like a sack of potatoes; would you care to tell me what's going on?"

"I know where Beast Boy and Slade are." Raven replied.

Soon all four were driving through the rain following Raven's directions. Robin and Starfire were sneezing in the backseat making Cyborg nervous. Suddenly the T-car's built in alarm went off and they headed to a large electronics facility

"What about Beast Boy?" Starfire asked sniffing loudly

"We'll find him after we deal with these punks." Robin growled. They pulled up and after a conversation with the police entered the building and headed into the basement/storage area

"Alright team spilt up and search for anyone who's not supposed to be here." the Titans immediately took off.

Raven flew down the long aisle lined with computers and other mechanical devices. She felt as if someone was watching her but she brushed it aside.

Robin walked down the row of shelves warily. He didn't like how quiet the area was. Then he could hear rain poring down. Strange the whole building was sound proofed. Then he saw a large gapping hole in the wall

"Titans I found a large hole in the outer wall. Be on the lookout." he said in his link.

A dark figure slipped from the top of the shelves following Robin's path. After the Boy Wonder headed down another aisle the figure dropped to the ground and started jogging silently to his destination. He couldn't do this. They were here. They would find him. _She_ would find him. Sweat beaded on his forehead and the figure ran down another aisle before smacking straight into a large wall. Or so he thought.

Cyborg looked down to find a small person sprawled on the floor from the impact of hitting him dead on. There was a bright flash from the figure's mouth. A fang?

"BB?" he questioned. The figure leaped to their feet and took off down the aisle. Cyborg headed after whoever it was

"Guys I found someone. They're running now. We gotta cut them off."

"As you say Cyborg. No worries." Starfire replied. Suddenly she came into view and threw starbolts at the figure who flipped over backwards then ran through the smoke they created

"Freeze!" Robin yelled throwing an ice disk at the floor. The person skidded across it and continued running. Suddenly there was a sharp cry and whoever it was dropped down holding its neck

"Stop!" that voice sent a chill down everyone's spine. It WAS Beast Boy. Why was he robbing this place?

"Friend we have been searching for you! It is glorious that we have found you!" Starfire yelled flying over to the changeling.

Beast Boy saw the cheerful girl heading for him and tried to run but another shock riddled his body and he sprang at her morphing into a tiger along the way. The red head screamed and threw him off her with her alien strength

"Friend what has happened to you? Why do you attack me?" Beast Boy didn't reply just ran. He ran for all he was worth. At least _she _hadn't come. He was wrong.

At the end of the aisle Raven was floating calmly, one hand thrust out encased in a dark vapor. Beast Boy noted that all the boxes and crates around him were also black with her magic

"Don't make me do it." she said slowly. Beast Boy glanced behind him. The other Titans were advancing and if he tried to morph Raven would crush him. After a moment he let his shoulders droop and Raven released the boxes from her hold

"What is going on?" she asked

"Raven I-." another shock pierced through him. He leapt at the girl but at the last moment stopped himself and rolled away. In those few seconds starbolts rained down on him, a blue wave was shot and he could hear the familiar whistling of Robin's bird-a-rangs. He grit his teeth ready for the attacks to hit. But they never did. He opened his eyes and saw a black bubble surrounding him

"Apprentice get out of there." Slade ordered through the ear piece

"I can't. Raven-." another shock was sent rippling through him. He clutched his sides and fell to the floor

"Do not talk back. I said escape." Beast Boy tried to think. What animal could possibly get through the demon girl's magic? He could only think of one

"Do it." Slade ordered. The collar around Beast Boy's neck allowed him access to some of the changeling's thoughts concerning his powers

"I can't."

"You will or I'll come there and get rid of you and your little friends."

Outside the bubble the Titans were watching their friend not knowing the argument that was going on. Raven could feel pain coming off him in great amounts. Both physical and emotional. Then the changeling fell down holding his sides. Raven pressed one hand to her ribs. It felt like something was ripping through them

"Raven, what's going on?" Robin asked as she grit her teeth

"Slade's using something to force Beast Boy to do this." she looked at the teenager sadly "He's not doing this on purpose."

Suddenly there was a loud shrill howl that sent a jolt of fear down all the Titan's spines. The Beast was rapidly growing inside Raven's shield. She raised her hands and tried her best to contain the powerful animal but it was no use. Her magic erupted and flew back to her so fast it knocked her over into a pile of boxes. The others had no chance to help her since the Beast was attacking them

"You will not continue this!" Starfire yelled spinning around and letting large starbolts flew from her hands and eyes. They met together and bowled into the Beast but he still stood. The animal growled then looked at Robin

"Star give me a lift!" Robin yelled as the animal charged. Starfire grabbed the boy's had and lifted him to the top of a large shelf. To their surprise the Beast kept going

"Hey big and ugly." Cyborg yelled kneeling down and aiming his cannon "Try this on for size." he shot his sonic wave but the Beast simply ignored him and continued on his way.

Raven groaned and tried to sit up but there was a small cave of boxes preventing the action

"Well this seems familiar." she grumbled remembering the incident in Slade's lair. She could hear the voice of her teammates then silence

"Hey guys!" she called nervously. "Some help would be nice." still nothing then there was grunting and a few of the boxes shifted. The next thing she knew she was looking into the green, tired and worn face of Beast Boy

"BB? Is that really you?" she asked hesitantly

"Ya it's me. You okay?" she nodded and levitated herself up. When her eyes fell on the sight outside of her prison she screamed and fainted…


	11. Going Home

Chapter Eleven: Wait for me

Disclaimer: If I owned the Titans this story would be a episode not a fic

Robin tried to raise himself up when he heard Raven scream. Starfire whimpered beside him and Cyborg groaned. All around them Slade's androids were pointing lasers at them

"Leave them be." Beast Boy yelled carrying Raven bridal style into view. The robots surprisingly obeyed

"You guys okay?" he asked setting Raven down and looking at them. Robin narrowed his eyes and tried to punch the changeling who merely caught his hand. They stared a each other for a long time then Beast Boy released his leader's hand slowly

"If it helps I'm sorry." he whispered before giving them all a jaunty salute and walking away

"Where are you going?" a soft voice whispered. Raven was watching him with large sad eyes. Beast Boy looked from her to Robin then the other Titans

"I'm leaving. I'm sorry for all this. I never meant for it to go this far." he looked down at Raven who was still laying where he had put her "I never meant to hurt you. Any of you." he turned to leave once more but he was encased in a black mist and pulled back

"You're coming home." Raven said gently. The others nodded

"It was very lonely with out you Friend Beast Boy. We all missed you." Starfire added tearfully. Beast Boy smiled weakly and Raven released him from her grip. Then they all headed back home to Titans Tower. (After Raven had ripped the metal collar off BB of course)

(Sorry that was REALLY short.) -BlueRaven678


	12. Complicated

Chapter Twelve: Complicated

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or the song 'Complicated' by Carolyn Dawn Johnson (one of my favorite singers look her up sometime)

( One again… Sorry that last one was so short!)

(One month later)

Beast Boy sighed and curled up into his corner and opened his book. Ever since the whole Slade incident the team had been treating him different. Starfire went out of her way to try and cheer him up. Cyborg usually let him win at video games. Robin… well the spiky haired fighter kept his distance. Whenever they met in the hallway neither looked at each other or said anything. There was distrust there and Beast Boy knew it.

On the other hand Raven had been acting mostly normal. She often came up to the roof to meditate while he read. Sometimes if she was in a good mood she'd bring her own book and read with him then they'd talk absently. Almost like everything was normal. Almost.

His thoughts were interrupted as the door swung open and Raven walked out book in hand

"Oh sorry I didn't know you were up here." Beast Boy said nothing just looked at her blankly "You want me to leave?"

"No!" the changeling exclaimed making Raven cock an eyebrow "I mean you can stay."

_I'm so scared that the way I feel,  
Is written all over my face.  
When you walk into the room,  
I wanna find a hiding place.  
_

"Thanks." Raven replied sitting down a few feet away from him. and opening her book. A soft breeze blew around them ruffling their hair and Raven's cloak 'She's so beautiful. Whoa. Where did that come from?' Beast Boy wondered silently.

Raven noted that the changeling was staring and blushed slightly. She brushed her hair back out of her face and turned to him

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Sorry." he mumbled. Raven smiled and continued to read. The changeling watched the water from his position then put down his book and pulled his knees into his chest

"What's wrong?" Raven asked

"Nothing." the demonness sat beside him and looked at him carefully

"Tell me?" she asked pleadingly. The green teenager looked over at her and sighed

"I just wish everything could go back to normal. I know Star and Cyborg are just trying to make me feel better but they're getting on my nerves. And Robin won't even look me in the eye anymore."

"He's just nervous. He doesn't know how to deal with everything that's been going on." Beast Boy smiled at the dark girl beside him

"Thanks Rae." she smiled and let out a squeak of surprise as he hugged her.

_We used to laugh, we used to hug, the way that old friends do.  
But now, a smile and a touch of your hand,  
Just makes me come unglued.  
Such a contradiction, do I lie or tell the truth.  
Is it fact or fiction,  
Oh the way I feel for you.  
_

"You're welcome." Raven mumbled blushing a deep crimson. Beast Boy smiled awkwardly then picked up his book

"I'm going to go inside." he started for the door but a small pale hand touched his shoulder

"Please stay." she asked softly. He half smiled at her and sat down again. Raven looked out over the water then blushed when she looked down and realized she was still touching Beast Boy's arm and quickly removed it

'Just tell him how you feel.' a voice in her head urged. Raven blocked it. Lately anytime the changeling touched, smiled or even looked at her it made her heart flutter insanely.

Raven decided to call a meeting. As she meditated lightly her emotions gathered in the large amphitheatre. She looked around for Affection's light pink cloak and instead found a dark maroon cloak emotion standing in front of her

"You wished to speak with me?"

"Affection? What's with the cloak?" Raven asked in confusion. She was very confused

"You're in love Raven. So my appearance and name has changed. I'm Love now." when Raven had demanded to know who the sentiment had smiled at her gently

"Beast Boy silly." Raven was so startled she was jerked out of her meditation

_So complicated, I'm so frustrated.  
I wanna hold you close, I wanna push you away,  
I wanna make you go, I wanna make you stay.  
Should I say it? Should I tell you how I feel?  
Oh, I want you to know.  
But then again, I don't. It's so complicated.  
_

'I can't tell him. He doesn't feel that way about me. Besides what could that do to our friendship if he DID say no?' she told herself firmly

'Raven dear, you can not deny your feelings. When you denied Timid she reacted through your powers.' Love reminded her 'You must tell him.'

'Go away, you're making me nervous.' Raven snapped. The emotion left her alone and she looked at Beast Boy

'Well I've seen him staring at me and Starfire said…' the thought trailed off as the changeling in question turned to her and smiled making her heart do a flip

"Rae can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Just promise not to tell the others okay? They wouldn't understand." Raven nodded curious

"Well there's this girl I really like but I don't know how to tell her. Can you give me any tips?" Raven looked away quickly

"W-well I'd just tell her. She deserves to know soon."

_Oh... just when I think I'm under control.  
I think I finally got a grip.  
Another friend tells me that,  
My name is always on your lips.  
They say I'm more than just a friend,  
they say I must be blind.  
Well, I admit that I've seen you watch me  
from the corner of your eye.  
Oh, It's so confusing. I wish you'd just confess.  
But think of what I'd be losing,  
if your answer wasn't yes.  
_

"Thanks Rae." there was a long silence broken soon by Raven

"So is it anyone I've met?"

"Ya, well sort of." he was blushing now.

'Tell her. We love her.' a voice in his mind urged. It sounded eerily like the Beast

'I can't.'

'Yes you can. She is so sad right now. Something is not right. We must fix that. We must show her what we feel for her.'

Meanwhile Raven was still arguing with her emotions. This wasn't happening to her. She was Raven. Daughter of a evil demon and condemned to live her life alone.

_So complicated I'm so frustrated,  
I wanna hold you close, I wanna push you away,  
I wanna make you go, I wanna make you stay.  
Should I say it, should I tell you how I feel.  
Oh I want you to know, but then again I don't, It's so complicated.  
_

By now the two were ignoring each other entirely arguing with themselves (that is a sign of insanity LOL) After a moment they stopped, looked at each other and blushed a deep red

"Raven."

"Beast Boy." they both spoke at the same time and blushed even deeper if that was possible

"You first." they said together again. Raven looked out over the water and felt a small tear trickle down her cheek. She wanted to tell him so badly. Why couldn't she? Because of her fear. She didn't want him to get hurt and she didn't want herself to be hurt again.

_Oh, I hate it. 'Cuz I've waited.  
So long for someone like you  
Oh, what do I do.  
Oh should I say it.  
Should I tell you how I feel.  
I want you to know, but then again I don't.  
It's so complicated...  
It's so complicated...  
It's so complicated...  
_

Beast Boy watched as a single tear traced its way down Raven pale face

'You must comfort her. She is sad can you not see it?' the Beast demanded. Before he knew what was happening Beast Boy reached out and wiped the tear away with his thumb

"What's wrong Rae?"

"Don't call me that." her voice wasn't angry just sad "Please just… don't." Beast Boy touched her shoulder lightly and she flinched

"What's wrong Raven?"

"I-I…"

'Go on Raven you can do it!' all her emotions chorused together

"I love you BB." Beast Boy looked at her in shock but grabbed her quickly when she tried to leave

"What?"

"Are you deaf?" Beast Boy ignored the comment gripped her shoulders tightly wanting to make sure he'd really heard those words come out of her mouth

"Just say it again Raven."

"I love you." she whispered softly tears rolling faster down her face. Beast Boy laughed happily and rolled around on the ground in pure joy

'I told you! She loves us!' the Beast said happily. Beast Boy looked into Raven's violet eyes which were filling with fresh tears. He jumped up

"Do you really mean that?"

"Yes." Beast Boy laughed again and jumped into the air happily. He kept laughing and finally fell over once more. He suddenly stopped when he heard soft sobbing

"Stop it." Raven cried. He got up and made her look at him

"Rae what's wrong?"

"Stop laughing at me." she cried sadly. He laughed again then slapped his mouth shut

"Rae I'm not laughing like that. I'm laughing because I'm happy. You don't know how long I've wanted to hear you say that."

"Then tell me." Beast Boy flushed so brightly he looked like a tomato

"I had a crush on you when the HIVE attacked for the first time then when I went to Nevermore my feelings deepened."

"But that was so long. Before Terra…" she regretted saying the name. Beast Boy looked at his hands

"Ya… I just thought you'd never open up enough for me to admit it so I kinda used her as a distraction." Raven dried her face off with her cloak then looked up at the changeling

"Say it."

"What?"

"You know what." Raven answered softly. Beast Boy smiled and said the words he had hidden deep inside his heart and mind

"I love you Raven." inside him the Beast howled loudly and his heart was full to bursting. Raven covered her ears slightly

"Who's howling?"

"The Beast. Can you hear him?" Raven nodded

"When he took over I could talk with him. But no one else could." she answered. Beast Boy smiled and pulled her into him. She smiled and hugged him around the neck

'Raven loves us! She really loves us!' the Beast yelled happily. Raven chuckled and Beast Boy smiled down at her

"He sure seems happy." he commented

"I have an idea to make him happier." Raven whispered. Before Beast Boy could reply her lips were pressed to his. He panicked for a moment then relaxed and kissed her back. Suddenly everything seemed perfect. The Beast was still yelling inside his head cheering him on and he could hear what he assumed were Raven's emotions yelling and cheering as well. His hands dropped down to around the girl's waist and he pulled her whole body against his. She gasped lightly when her chest brushed his but after a moment she enjoyed the feeling.

Beast Boy broke away breathing in large gulps of air. Raven was hugging him tightly causing her body to be pressed against his. He flushed when her lower body pressed hard against his own

'Beast Boy?' the Beast asked

'Yes?'

'I will allow you to control me now. I think Raven is safe and protected. I only have one request.'

'What's that?'

'Let me out and see her for myself. I promise that nothing will happen and we will stay here and not attack our friends.'

Raven kissed Beast Boy lightly tearing him away from the mental conversation. Her eyes were shining in happiness and her mouth was turned up in the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen

"Raven can I ask you something?"

"Of course." the teenager took a deep breath then relayed the Beast's request

"The Beast will let me control him if I let him out to see you for a moment. He promised to stay here and not hurt you." Raven pursed her lips thinking the request over

"Alright." Beast Boy stepped away from her slightly "Are you okay with this?" she asked anxiously

"If it'll help me gain control over him I'll do it. Just promise me you won't let him hurt you just because I'm in here."

'I would not hurt Raven. She is ours now. Our job it so protect her not harm her.' the Beast protested. By the way Raven blushed Beast Boy could tell she had heard him.

Beast Boy closed his eyes and relaxed waiting for the Beast to come out but nothing happened

'May I come?'

'Ya just be careful. I don't want anything to happen to her.' he felt the familiar change then there was nothing but darkness.

Raven watched as Beast Boy's body enlarged and turned into the Beast. The powerful being looked at her tenderly

'Hello Raven.' it whispered across her mind

"Hello." she replied nervously. The Beast approached slowly and reached out one large paw to her. Raven hesitated for a long time staring at it

'Raven is afraid of me? It is understandable.' the animal said sadly. Raven clutched the paw fearfully

"I'm not afraid." she said hurriedly then in a softer tone added "well maybe a little but that doesn't mean I can't overcome my fear."

'So Raven is afraid?'

"Yes but I trust you." the Beast beamed and closed his large paw around her small fragile hand. Suddenly his size shrank but he stayed the same

"What was that?"

'I thought maybe I would not be so frightening if I wasn't so big.'

"So you can control your size?"

'Yes. But that is all. Beast Boy is the only one who can turn into different animals. I am merely smarter then the others.'

"No." Raven said tapping her lip "You're his alter ego. You're his other side. Like the side my father created." the Beast growled

'Yes. You're father is bad man. He made Raven afraid of herself and of us.' Raven quickly hugged the animal around the neck tightly

"You know what?"

'What?'

"I'm not afraid anymore." the Beast smiled and breathed in her sent deeply. Every part of his being told him to make Raven his but he had promised Beast Boy to take care of her. He would keep that promise because Beast Boy knew what would make Raven happy.

"Thank you."

'For what?' the Beast asked cocking his head

"For keeping your promise." if the Beast could blush he would have looked as if all the blood vessels in his face had burst

'I'm letting Beast Boy back.' he said. Raven squeezed his neck tightly then let him change back into the familiar changeling she loved with all her heart.

Beast Boy smiled at Raven and pulled her into a hug. After a moment they sat down and he pulled her into his lap. She leaned against his chest watching the sun set over the water

"Raven?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"Me too." Raven replied before kissing him deeply again. As the sun set and the stars appeared her cloak turned white as a symbol of her love.

Please read the note below. It is VERY VRY VERY important. Peace out and God Bless. – BlueRaven678

Ya! A perfect ending if I do say so myself. I will NOT be doing a sequel to this. I'm sorry but that's all there is. I don't think this was very good but I had to end it so I could focus on my new fic called 'School Life and the sequel to Titan's Troubles. Check out my homepage for the info on my stories…


End file.
